Kuriositäten
by EirienGER
Summary: Dean hat einen neuen Fall aufgetan, der Sam ganz und gar nicht behagt...


Summary: Dean hat einen neuen Fall aufgetan, der Sam ganz und gar nicht

behagt...

Keine Spoiler

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kuriositäten

"Willst Du mir nicht endlich sagen, wo wir hinfahren?", fragte Sam und

blickte seinen Bruder auffordernd von der Seite an.

Sie saßen seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im Wagen und Dean hatte sich

geweigert, ihm das Ziel zu verraten. Statt dessen hatte er die

furchtbarste Musikkassette in den Player geschoben, die Sam seit langem

in diesem Auto untergekommen war und die Musik bis zum Anschlag

aufgedreht. Endlich war eine Seite der Kassette durchgelaufen und Sam

wagte einen erneuten Versuch.

"Es wird Dir gefallen, Sammy.", antwortete Dean und grinste ihn an.

"So wie ich Dich kenne, wird es das garantiert nicht."

Dean lachte und drehte die Kassette um.

Sofort plärrte Sam ein neues Lied entgegen, er griff zum Radio und

schaltete es ab.

"Hast es lange ausgehalten.", sagte Dean nur und blickte Sam

herausfordernd an.

"Was soll das alles? Seit Du heute Morgen mit Bobby telefoniert hast,

benimmst Du Dich wie ein Verrückter!"

Deans Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Bobby hat den perfekten Fall für uns

gefunden. Und mit perfekt, meine ich - Du wirst Dir in die Hosen machen,

Alter!"

Sam schluckte. "Das ist die Rache für Deinen Geburtstag, richtig?"

"Richtig."

"Ich dachte aus dem Alter wären wir raus. Echt!"

"Du hast damit angefangen, Sammy. Du hast Dir die Suppe selbst eingebrockt."

"Toll, Dean. Aber meinst Du nicht, dass Du mich in Kenntnis setzen

solltest, wo wir hinfahren? Vielleicht sollte ich mich irgendwie

vorbereiten."

"Na schön.", man konnte unschwer erkennen, wie Dean diesen Moment

genoss. "Wir fahren zu einem Kuriositätenkabinett."

"Was ist das?"

"So eine Art Museum. Ein Haus das vollgestopft ist mit alten

Sammlerstücken. Puppen, Waffen, Kostümen - und Clowns."

Beim letzten Wort wandte er seinen Blick von der Straße und lächelte Sam

spitzbübisch zu.

"Das ist alles?", fragte Sam. "Das ist Deine große Rache?"

"Sammy - es gibt dort wirklich viele, viele, sehr viele Clowns! Und wir

werden nicht darum kommen, das gesamte Haus zu durchforsten."

"Und warum?"

"Weil dort letzte Woche 2 Wachleute getötet wurden und wir annehmen,

dass es ein Geist ist."

"Warum übernimmt Bobby nicht den Fall?", fragte Sam und rutschte unruhig

auf dem Sitz herum.

"Er ist beschäftigt. Hör zu, es sollte keine große Sache werden. Ich

denke ich weiß nach welchem Gegenstand wir suchen müssen. Ich hab mich

schlau gemacht und die Homepage durchforstet."

"Homepage!", rief Sam, drehte sich um und fischte mit der Hand nach

seiner Laptoptasche. Er bekam sie zu greifen, zog den Laptop heraus und

legte ihn sich auf den Schoß.

"Du hast doch hier gar kein Netz!", sagte Dean.

"Wenn Du Dir die Seite angesehen hast, ist sie noch im Speicher.",

antwortete Sam und Dean bemerkte, wie seinem Bruder kurz darauf der

Unterkiefer herunter klappte.

Er schielte hinüber auf den Laptop und entdeckte die Seite, die ihn

ebenfalls sehr fasziniert hatte - das Clownzimmer.

"Siehst Du, Sammy? Sehr viele Clowns!"

"Dean, wenn Du mich noch ein mal Sammy nennst, dann raste ich aus.",

antwortete dieser betont ruhig und klappte den Laptop wieder zu. "Und

ich kann mich sehr wohl in einem Raum mit cirka... 300 Clowns aufhalten!"

Dean grinste wieder und drückte aufs Gas. "Das will ich sehen..."

"Also, was ist dort genau passiert und warum müssen wir diesen Geist

gerade jetzt beseitigen?"

"Der erste Wachmann wurde letzten Montag während seiner Nachtschicht

getötet. Man fand ihn am nächsten Morgen übel zugerichtet in einem der

Ausstellungsräume."

"Woran ist er gestorben?"

"Bobby sagte, jemand hätte ihn mit einem Messer bearbeitet. Der arme

Kerl muss noch ziemlich lange durchgehalten haben, bevor ihm dann ein

letzter tödlicher Schnitt zugefügt wurde und er verblutet ist."

Sam atmete durch. "Klingt nicht gut. Ein wirklich wütender Geist."

"Es kommt noch besser. Der zweite Wachmann ging zwei Tage später drauf.

Ihm wurde die Zunge herausgeschnitten."

"Das ist wirklich widerlich!", antwortete Sam. "Und Du hast eine

Vermutung wessen Geist das sein könnte?"

"In der Ausstellung befinden sich viele alte Gegenstände, unter anderem

auch die Tatwaffe einer Serienmörderin aus dem vorherigen Jahrhundert -

ein Messer. Die Tathergänge passen in ihr Muster. Montag war der

hundertste Todestag."

"Der Tag, an dem der erste Wachmann getötet wurde.", sagte Sam

nachdenklich. "Warum tötet der Geist wohl weiter?"

"Keine Ahnung! Aber die wollen die Ausstellung nächste Woche wieder

öffnen. Wäre doch schade, wenn noch mehr Leute draufgehen müssen, oder?"

"Und Du glaubst, wenn wir dieses Messer finden und es zerstören, dann

vernichten wir den Geist dieser Serienmörderin?"

Dean nickte. "Solche Sachen hatten wir doch schon. Die Geschichte dieser

Irren kann im Museum nachgelesen werden. Die Leute gehen nach Hause,

glauben daran, denken darüber nach. Und mit der Zeit hat sich dieser

Geist einen Weg zurück gesucht und metzelt zum Hundertjährigen ein paar

unschuldige Menschen ab."

"Sehr poetisch, Dean.", antwortete Sam und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Also,

wie weit ist es noch?"

"Etwa 300 Meilen.", antwortete er und schaltete das Radio wieder ein.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Dean den Impala auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Haus

abstellte. Am Eingang konnten sie die Absperrbänder der Polizei sehen.

Sam warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Reklametafel, die vor dem Wagen

aufragte - und in einer Ecke einen böse drein blickenden Clown zeigte.

"Los gehts.", sagte Dean und stieg aus.

Er ging zum Kofferraum und packte einige Gegenstände in seine Tasche -

eine Eisenstange, Salz, ein silbernes Messer, Benzin, Batterien und

Feuerzeuge. Dann überprüfte er noch einmal die Kugeln in seiner

Handfeuerwaffe - Silberkugeln. Er steckte sich die Waffe in den

Hosenbund und griff zuletzt nach seiner Schrotflinte, die mit Steinsalz

geladen war.

Sam gab er eine zweite Schrotflinte in die Hand.

Sie gingen auf das alte Gebäude zu und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Eine

große, verzierte Holztür trug das aufgeklebte Siegel der Polizei,

welches Dean mit einem Messer durchtrennte. Kurz darauf hatte er das

Schloss geknackt. Sie stiegen unter den Absperrbändern hindurch und

betraten die Eingangshalle.

Dean blickte sich beeindruckt um, nachdem sie ihre Taschenlampen

eingeschaltet hatten. Alles war pompös ausgestattet, dicker, roter

Teppich bedeckte den Fußboden, während die Wände so aussahen, als wären

sie mit Marmor verkleidet. Mehrere goldene Bilderrahmen waren hier

aufgehängt worden und man fühlte sich, als würde man ein Schloss betreten.

Vor ihnen befanden sich zwei Drehkreuze, durch die man die

Eintrittskarten stecken musste. Dahinter führte eine zweireihige

Galerietreppe in die oberen Stockwerke.

"Hier fühlt man sich ja wie auf der Titanic.", sagte Dean und kletterte

über das Drehkreuz. Sam folgte ihm.

Dean schwenkte die Taschenlampe nach rechts, wo in einem großen Raum

mehrere alte Musikinstrumente ausgestellt waren. Alte Klavierflügel,

Orgeln und Geigen. Vor dem Raum führte links eine weitere Treppe in den

Keller.

"Das wird eine lange Nacht.", sagte Sam.

Dean nickte. "Komm´ mit. Wir sehen uns zuerst den Keller an. Dort soll

das Messer ausgestellt gewesen sein."

"Gewesen sein?"

"Ich schätze mal, dass es nicht mehr in der Vitrine ist, oder?"

Sam seufzte. Es würde wirklich eine verdammt lange Nacht werden...

Sam folgte Dean in den Keller, wo verschiedene Gegenstände aus früheren

Zeiten ausgestellt waren. Alte Kämme, Spiegel, Brillen, Schmuckstücke,

Hüte. Sam beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Hier hingen viele Fotos von

längst verstorbenen Menschen, von Lebensgeschichten, die niemand kannte

und die nie wieder erzählt werden würden...

Im hinteren Teil des Kellers betrat Dean nun einen Raum, der ebenfalls

mit Absperrband der Polizei versehen war.

Eine zerbrochene Vitrine zeugte davon, dass hier jemand etwas gestohlen

hatte. Sie traten näher heran und Sam leuchtete auf eine kleine Tafel,

die die Geschichte der Serienmörderin erzählte, die um 1900 in einem

nahegelegenen Gefängnis eingesessen hatte.

"Elena Roxin wurden dreißig Morde an Männern nachgewiesen.", begann er

nach einem Moment laut zu lesen. "Das Gericht befand sie für schuldig

und sie wurde zum Tode durch den Strang verurteilt. Eine der Tatwaffen,

ein mit Goldornamenten verziertes Messer, wurde diesem Museum zur

Verfügung gestellt."

"Und genau dieses Messer fehlt hier.", sagte Dean. "Ich schätze mal, die

gute Elena hat es sich wiedergeholt."

Sam seufzte und richtete den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf ein Foto,

das hinter Dean an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing.

"Das ist sie.", sagte er. "Was glaubst Du steckt hinter ihrer

Geschichte? Warum wird eine so junge, hübsche Frau zu einer Serienmörderin?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist schon über hundert Jahre her.

Wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Geist konzentrieren und unseren Job erledigen."

Sam seufzte und warf dem Foto nochmals einen Blick zu, bevor er Dean

wieder in das Erdgeschoss folgte.

Nachdem sie alle Zimmer im Erdgeschoss durchsucht hatten, begaben sie

sich in den ersten Stock, wo mehrere Themenzimmer eingerichtet waren.

"Hey, cool!", rief Dean und ging nach links auf eine Vitrine zu. "Star

Wars!"

Sam lief ihm hinterher und betrachtete die kleinen Figuren, auf die Dean

mit seiner Taschenlampe zeigte. "Die sind sicher schon einiges wert.",

sagte er und leuchtete weiter den Gang entlang. Links war ein Gitter

angebracht und er erkannte mehrere Gegenstände aus dem Mittelalter,

während er darauf zu ging.

Eine Ritterrüstung, Ketten, Äxte und einige Foltergegenstände. Er wandte

sich ab und leuchtete in den nächsten Raum hinter sich.

Einige alte Armeeuniformen waren hier ausgestellt. Seiner Ansicht nach

ein heilloses Durcheinander, aber Dean schien es zu gefallen. Er blickte

zurück zu seinem Bruder, der sich noch immer begeistert die Figuren in

der Vitrine ansah.

"Denkst Du es merkt einer, wenn ich Han Solo und Chewie klaue?", fragte

er lächelnd.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Augen verdrehte.

"Lass die Finger davon!", antwortete er und betrat das nächste Zimmer,

das im Stil der 50-er Jahre eingerichtet war.

"Cool! Elvis!", rief Dean hinter ihm und Sam zuckte zusammen.

Sein Bruder lief an ihm vorbei und griff nach einem Elvis-Outfit, das an

der Wand befestigt war.

"Könntest Du gefälligst aufhören, Dich wie ein kleines Kind in

Disneyland zu verhalten?", fragte Sam genervt. "Wir müssen das Messer

finden!"

Dean hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, als er ihn anblickte.

"Woher weißt Du, dass ich schon immer mal nach Disneyland wollte?". Dann

lachte er.

"Versuch einfach, Dich zu konzentrieren, okay?", gab Sam zurück. "In

welchem Zimmer hat man den Wachmann gefunden?"

"Hier auf diesem Stockwerk.", antwortete Dean. "Ich glaube wir müssen

dort entlang."

Erneut folgte Sam ihm den Gang entlang und sie bogen nach links ab.

Und mit einem mal waren sie da - im Clownzimmer.

An sämtlichen Wänden waren Schaukästen angebracht, in denen große und

kleine Clownpuppen saßen, die Sam mit ihren unheimlichen Fratzen

anlächelten. Die Hinterseiten der Vitrinen waren mit Clownpostern

tapeziert und zu allem Übel stand auch noch eine lebensgroße Figur in

der Mitte des Raums.

Dean ging darauf zu, stellte sich hinter sie und packte den Arm der

Figur, um Sam damit zu winken.

"Das ist nicht witzig!", rief er atemlos und machte einen unsicheren

Schritt auf Dean zu.

Dieser lief grinsend auf Sam zu und legte ihm Hand auf die Schulter.

"Alter, ich lüge nicht! Der erste Wachmann wurde hier gefunden!"

Dean leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe den hinteren Teil des Raums aus und

stockte, als er etwas entdeckte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort ernst.

Sam schluckte als er den plötzlichen Sinneswandel seines Bruders

bemerkte und drehte sich um, sodass er ebenfalls den Platz sehen konnte,

wo dieser hin leuchtete.

Dort war eine nachgebaute Szene aus einem Zirkus zu sehen - eine Wand

mit dem gemalten Umriss einer Person, Schlaufen für die Arme und Beine.

Rechts und links davon gemaltes Publikum, davor ein kleines Podest.

Mehrere Messer steckten in der Holzwand auf der man noch deutliche

Blutspuren erkennen konnte. Die Glasscheibe, die diesen Bereich einmal

abgetrennt haben musste, war zertrümmert. Lebensgroße Puppen, die den

Messerwerfer und den Artisten an der Holzwand darstellen sollten, lagen

in einer Ecke.

"Das ist furchtbar.", sagte Sam und wandte sich wieder Dean zu.

"Das ist ziemlich krank, selbst für einen Geist.", antwortete Dean. "Wir

sollten uns beeilen und dieser Schlampe das Handwerk legen."

Sie verließen zu Sams Erleichterung das Clownzimmer und gingen zurück

durch den Gang.

"Wo wurde der zweite Wachmann entdeckt?", fragte er.

"Oben im zweiten Stock.", antwortete Dean. "Langsam kriege ich das

Gefühl, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so einfach wird, das Messer zu

finden."

Sam schreckte auf, als die Tür durch die sie herein gekommen waren und

die in die anderen Stockwerke führte, plötzlich zufiel.

Nervös blickte er Dean an, ging an ihm vorbei und versuchte sie zu

öffnen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

"Ich schätze mal, der Geist hat unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt." sagte Dean.

Sam nickte und sah sich um. Sämtliche Fenster nach draußen die er bisher

gesehen hatte, waren vergittert. Vielleicht gab es noch weitere Treppen,

doch wo sich diese befanden, wusste er nicht.

"Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl.", sagte er.

"Das hier läuft nicht ganz so, wie ich dachte.", antwortete Dean. "Aber

es ist nur ein Geist, Sam. Damit kommen wir schon klar."

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr."

Erneut versuchte Sam die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie bewegte sich keinen

Zentimeter.

"Verdammt!", stieß er hervor und blickte sich um.

Elenas Geist war nicht zu sehen, doch er spürte förmlich, dass sie in

der Nähe war. Die Häärchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und der

Gedanke, dass sie mit ihren Taschenlampen hier wie zwei Ratten durch ein

Labyrinth irrten, behagte ihm gar nicht.

"Wir sollten die restlichen Räume checken.", sagte Dean. "Vielleicht

finden wir auch einen anderen Ausgang."

"Sie wird uns sowieso nicht raus lassen.", antwortete Sam und fuhr

herum, als er ein Geräusch hörte.

Sie gingen in einen weiteren Raum, in dem einige Schaufensterpuppen mit

alten Kleidern aus der Jahrhundertwende ausgestellt waren, daneben eine

riesige Orgel. Sam betrachtete die Puppen misstrauisch - jede davon

konnte ebensogut der Geist sein und sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen.

"Hier ist nichts.", sagte Dean und verließ den Raum durch einen zweiten

Durchgang.

"Wir sollten zusammen bleiben!", rief Sam angespannt und folgte ihm.

Das nächste Zimmer war riesig und hinter einer Glaswand befanden sich

mehrere ausgestopfte Tiere, die sie mit ihren toten Augen anstarrten.

Ein Pferd, ein Bär, ein Tiger und einige Enten und Vögel.

"Ich finde das hier nicht mehr witzig.", murmelte Sam und drehte sich

wieder um - gerade rechtzeitig, um einen Blick auf ein Stück weißen

Stoffs zu erhaschen, bevor die Erscheinung wieder verschwand.

Er packte Dean am Arm und zeigte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, wo er

Elenas Geist gerade gesehen hatte.

Langsam näherten sie sich, die Schrotflinten bereit.

Sam sog die Luft ein, als seine Taschenlampe flackerte und dann erlosch.

Er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, dass Deans ihm einen angespannten

Blick zuwarf, als dessen Lampe ebenfalls den Geist aufgab.

"Na toll.", hörte er Dean knurren.

Sie standen nun in absoluter Dunkelheit. "Sam? Bleib ja in meiner Nähe,

okay?"

Sam nickte - doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass Dean ihn

wohl schlecht sehen konnte.

"Klar.", antwortete er schnell und lauschte - doch er konnte keine

verdächtigen Geräusche hören. Alles um sie herum war vollkommen still...

Sein eigener Herzschlag kam Sam im Moment furchtbar laut vor. Jeder

Schritt den er nach vorne machte, klang ebenfalls unnatürlich laut. Er

hörte Deans Atem hinter sich, hörte, wie er sich ebenfalls nach vorne

tastete. Er wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie in eine Falle

tappten.

Dann, eine Sekunde später wurde eine Tür geöffnet und Sam hörte Schritte

- Schritte die auf sie zukamen!

"Dean!", rief er - doch im nächsten Moment wurde er von jemandem an der

Schulter gepackt und stolperte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel

nach hinten. Unsanft stieß er mit Dean zusammen, der ebenfalls zu Boden

ging und plötzlich unter Schmerzen aufstöhnte.

Sam konnte hören, wie sein Bruder sich scheinbar gegen den Angreifer zur

Wehr setzte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht zur Seite und setzte sich auf,

bekam Deans Bein zu fassen - jedenfalls vermutete er, dass es sein Bein

war - dann einen Arm, den Arm des Angreifers?

Ein Schlag traf ihn im Gesicht und er fiel erneut nach hinten, wo er für

einige Sekunden benommen liegen blieb.

Er spürte, wie Dean von ihm weggezogen wurde, hörte, wie ihn jemand

hinter sich her schleifte... alles ging so wahnsinnig schnell!

Bis Sam wieder auf die Beine kam, war die unheimliche Stille

zurückgekehrt und alles was er nun noch hörte, waren sein hektischer

Herzschlag und sein panisches Atmen...

Einige Sekunden stand Sam zitternd in der Dunkelheit und er zuckte

zusammen, als das Licht von seiner und von Deans Taschenlampe plötzlich

wieder funktionierte - der Geist war weg, doch auch sein Bruder war

verschwunden...

Sam blickte sich um: Deans Tasche lag einige Meter entfernt, daneben

seine Schrotflinte. Schnell hob er die Gegenstände auf und nahm die

Tasche mit sich.

Er lief durch den Flur und betrat schließlich wieder das Zimmer in dem

die Clowns ausgestellt waren. Seinen Blick immer nur auf den Bereich vor

sich gerichtet, ging er mit pochendem Herzen einige Schritte nach vorne

und leuchtete den Bereich ab, wo der Mord an dem Wachmann geschehen war

- doch Dean war nicht hier.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er leise und ging weiter.

Als er die Eingangstür zu dem Stockwerk passierte, flackerte seine

Taschenlampe erneut und er nahm die Schrotflinte hoch. Das Licht erlosch

für einen kurzen Moment und ein Klacken war zu hören - das Schloss der

Tür wurde geöffnet!

Sam schluckte, trat einige Schritte zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an

die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er horchte, doch die Tür öffnete sich

nicht... was sollte das? Wollte der Geist ihn nach draußen locken?

In diesem Moment leuchtete seine Taschenlampe wieder auf und er

betrachtete die Umgebung - nichts.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter - sie

öffnete sich tatsächlich! Angespannt trat er nach draußen ins Treppenhaus.

Er konnte keine Geräusche hören die darauf deuteten, wo Dean hingebracht

wurde. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte,

dass der zweite Wachmann im obersten Stockwerk getötet wurde -

vielleicht war er dort?

Langsam ging er die Treppe hoch und achtete auf jedes Geräusch, jede

vermeintliche Bewegung die er im Augenwinkel wahrzunehmen glaubte - doch

so sehr er auch befürchtete und hoffte etwas zu hören oder zu sehen, er

schien völlig allein zu sein.

Als er den zweiten Stock erreichte, versuchte er zunächst einen Eindruck

der Umgebung zu erhalten, doch auch diese Etage schien wie die erste

eingeteilt zu sein - ein langer, breiter Flur, rechts und links davon

mehrere große Räume.

Sam überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte nach Dean zu rufen - der Geist

wusste sowieso, dass er hier war und das Licht seiner Taschenlampe würde

ihn ebenfalls verraten. Also wagte er es.

"Dean?" - doch es kam keine Antwort.

Er atmete tief durch und trat durch die Tür. Zunächst ging er rechts, wo

er als erstes einen kleineren Raum mit alten Büchern und Aufzeichnungen

vorfand.

Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Zimmer mit antiken

Musikinstrumenten. Zügig ging er weiter und betrat einen größeren Raum

in dem viele Schaufensterpuppen mit alten, glitzernden Abendkleidern und

Gegenständen aus alten Schiffwracks ausgestellt waren.

Gerade als er sich umdrehen und weitergehen wollte, entdeckte er ihn -

Dean saß am Boden, den Rücken gegen eine der Vitrinen gelehnt. Er war

wach und blickte ihn an.

"Dean!" Sam lief schnell zu ihm hinüber. "Bist Du okay?" - doch Dean

reagierte nicht, er atmete viel zu schnell und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Auf seiner Stirn konnte Sam Schweißperlen erkennen.

Warum rührte er sich nicht? Konnte er sich nicht bewegen?

"Was hat sie nur mit Dir gemacht?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort von Dean, doch es machte ihm Angst, seinen

Bruder so zu sehen.

"Okay, ich bringe Dich hier weg! Bleib ganz ruhig..."

Er bemerkte, wie Dean in diesem Moment an ihm vorbei blickte und

wirbelte herum, gerade schnell genug um zu sehen wie sich ihm eine

dunkle Gestalt entgegenwarf, die ihn kurz darauf zu Boden riss...

Sam spürte, wie er mit dem Rücken auf Dean landete und hörte, wie dieser

leise aufstöhnte.

Im Lichtschein der Taschenlampe sah er, wie der Angreifer -eine Person

in Schwarz- den Arm hob. Eine Klinge blitzte auf und dann spürte er

einen heftigen Schmerz, als das Messer in seinen Arm eindrang.

Er schrie auf und warf sich der Gestalt entgegen, die ganz sicher kein

Geist war!

Die Person fiel nach hinten und blieb einen Moment lang liegen, während

Sam nach seiner Waffe griff. Er bekam sie zu fassen und zog sie hervor.

In diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte sich der Angreifer wieder aufgesetzt

und verpasste Sam einen Tritt ins Gesicht, der ihn zur Seite kippen ließ.

Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass die Benommenheit gleich

verschwinden würde, stützte seine Hände auf den Boden und drückte sich

hoch. Doch der Angreifer war schneller - er packte Sam am Kragen und ein

weiterer Schlag traf ihn am Unterkiefer. Ein noch heftigerer Schmerz

schoss durch seinen Kopf und dann wurde alles Schwarz um ihn...

Kopfschmerzen... das war das Erste, was Sam wahrnahm, als er wieder zu

sich kam. Er hörte jemanden sprechen...

"...Du ihn noch einmal anfasst, dann bringe ich Dich um!"

Dean! Das war Dean der da redete! Seine Worte kamen langsam, etwas

undeutlich. Irgendwie klang er unglaublich müde...

Sam schlug die Augen auf und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine

Sicht klärte.

Er saß auf einem Stuhl, die Arme und Beine mit Klebeband fixiert. Er

blickte auf seinen Oberarm, wo der Kerl ihn verletzt hatte. Es war,

soweit er erkennen konnte, eine Stichwunde die heftig blutete. Ein

weiterer Schnitt befand sich auf seinem linken Unterarm. Die Wunden

brannten und pochten, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte sich

in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum um.

Es war das Zimmer, wo er Dean gefunden hatte. Dieser saß noch immer am

Boden. Vor ihm stand der Angreifer, ein Mann in der Kleidung eines

Sicherheitswachmanns, der sich jetzt hinunter beugte und Deans Kragen

packte.

"Ach, und was willst Du machen, Klugscheißer?", fragte der Wachmann.

"Das Zeug was ich Dir gespritzt habe wirkt noch mindestens eine halbe

Stunde!"

"Du verdammter Scheißkerl! Ich töte Dich!", gab Dean leise, aber wütend

zurück.

Der Mann lachte kurz und humorlos.

"Die Wirkung lässt nur sehr langsam nach, also mach Dir keine

Hoffnungen.", sagte er kalt. "Wenn ich mit Deinem Freund fertig bin,

komme ich zu Dir!"

Sam schluckte als sich alles zusammenfügte. Es war kein Geist, der die

Morde verübt hatte - es war dieser Mann gewesen! Er entdeckte ein

Nachtsichtgerät auf dem Boden und das Messer das der Mann in der Hand

hielt, war eindeutig das Verschwundene aus dem Ausstellungsraum von

Elena Roxin.

"Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?", fragte Sam nun und der Mann drehte sich

erstaunt um.

"Sieh mal an, wer wieder unter uns weilt!", sagte er lächelnd.

Er war schätzungsweise um die Vierzig, kräftig gebaut und sein leicht

irrer Gesichtsausdruck, den er in diesem Moment aufsetzte, verhieß

nichts Gutes...

"Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?", wiederholte Sam seine Frage und hielt dem

Blick des Kerls stand.

"Ein Beruhigungsmittel - richtig dosiert sehr effektiv. Innerhalb von

Sekunden waren sie alle nur noch leblose Puppen in meinen Händen."

"Sie sind krank!", sagte Sam.

Der Kerl lächelte wieder. "Leider hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass

ihr Zwei euch heute Nacht hier herumtreiben würdet, sonst hätte ich mehr

mitgebracht - aus diesem Grund musstest Du auch auf die harte Tour

durchstarten, Großer."

Sam blickte nervös hinüber zu Dean, der sich sichtbar angestrengt darum

bemühte, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er sah nun, dass Dean

ebenfalls verletzt war, das T-Shirt unter seiner Jacke tränkte sich

langsam mit Blut.

"Ich wollte zuerst Deinen Freund hier erledigen,", sprach der Kerl

weiter und Sam wandte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu, "doch dann

bist Du mir in die Quere gekommen. Hast Du das Türschloss dort unten

doch noch geknackt?"

Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Tür im ersten Stock wurde ihm

geöffnet - und zwar eindeutig von einem Geist...

Der Mann kam näher und Sam drückte sich tiefer in den Stuhl, während er

das Messer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Warum tun Sie das? Warum haben Sie die beiden Wachmänner getötet?",

fragte er.

"Meine idiotischen Kollegen? Es passte perfekt in meinen Plan und war

ganz einfach. Das Museum sollte geschlossen werden, aber jetzt, nach der

Geschichte mit dem Geist, haben wir eine Sensation!", antwortete er, den

irren Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf dem Gesicht. "Diese Sache wird uns

noch viele Jahre über Wasser halten! Und ihr zwei werdet die Reihe der

Opfer perfekt ergänzen."

"Was ist mit dem echten Geist von Elena Roxin?"

Sam redete einfach weiter, er wollte den Kerl beschäftigt halten, ihn

davon abhalten, an ihm oder bei Dean seine kranke Tat auszuüben.

"Welcher Geist?"

"Ich habe sie gesehen."

Der Kerl lachte. "Hier gibt es keine Geister, mein Junge. Wofür haltet

ihr euch? Die Ghostbusters?"

Dann platzierte er das Messer auf seinem rechten Unterarm und zog die

Klinge darüber.

Sam presste die Zähne zusammen und wartete, bis die erste Schmerzwelle

vorüber war.

Verdammt, was sollte er nur tun, um sie hier raus zu holen?

"Hey, Arschloch!", rief Dean in diesem Moment. "Das ist Deine letzte

Chance, heil aus dieser Sache hier rauszukommen. Was hälst Du davon,

wenn Du einfach abhaust? Wir werden sagen, das hier sei einfach nie

geschehen."

Der Mann lachte und Sam wünschte sich, Dean würde den Mund halten. Er

wusste was sein Bruder bezweckte - er wollte den Kerl von ihm weglocken,

doch was nützte es? Dean ging es noch viel schlechter als ihm und wenn

er an die anderen beiden Mordopfer dachte, würde sich der Kerl sich

diesen Augenblick ganz sicher nicht verderben lassen.

Der Mörder wandte sich nun von ihm ab und ging hinüber zu Dean.

In diesem Moment nahm Sam in seinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und

er blickte zum Eingang des Zimmers. Dort stand Elena Roxin. Sie trug ein

weißes Kleid und an ihrem Hals konnte man deutlich die Spuren des Seils

erkennen, das vor 100 Jahren ihren Tod verursacht hatte. Dean hatte sie

vermutlich schon vor ihm bemerkt und dafür gesorgt, dass der Kerl sich

von der Tür abwandte...

Der Mann ging vor Dean in die Hocke. "Du bist entweder verdammt witzig,

oder dumm.", sagte er und brachte das Messer gefährlich nahe an Deans

Hals. "Aber ich tippe eher auf Letzteres."

Der Geist ging an Sam vorbei und näherte sich dem Killer.

"Und Du bist so gut wie tot.", antwortete Dean in dem Augenblick, als

Elena die Hand ausstreckte und den Mann berührte.

Dieser fuhr herum und sprang erschrocken auf. Elena platzierte ihre Hand

auf seiner Brust. Der Kerl kippte nach hinten, fiel zu Boden und wurde

kreidebleich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Sams Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er beobachtete, wie der Geist von

dem Toten abließ und sich hinunter beugte, um ihm das Messer aus der

Hand zu nehmen.

Wortlos drehte sie sich um und kam zu ihm zurück. Sie blieb einige

Sekunden vor ihm stehen und blickte ihn an.

Sam begann vor Anspannung zu zittern - würde sie ihn und Dean auch

töten? Er hielt den Atem an, als sie die Hand mit dem Messer hob und

noch einen Schritt nach vorne trat.

Sie verletzte ihn nicht - sie durchtrennte das Klebeband und ging dann

lautlos wieder einige Schritte zurück.

Sam presste eine Hand auf die frische Wunde an seinem rechten Unterarm

und blickte Elena unsicher an.

"Danke.", sagte er leise.

Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau zu erkennen.

Dann löste sie sich vor seinen Augen in weißen Nebel auf und verschwand.

Das Messer fiel auf den Fußboden.

Sam brauchte noch einen Moment um das soeben Geschehene zu verarbeiten,

doch dann erhob er sich von dem Stuhl und ging schnell hinüber zu Dean.

Besorgt blickte er seinen Bruder an. Dean lächelte schwach.

"Das war knapp, Alter.", sagte er.

Sam schluckte. "Bist Du okay? Kannst Du gut atmen? Hat er Dich schwer

verletzt?"

Dean schloss die Augen. "Halb so wild..."

"So siehst Du aber nicht aus!", Sam griff nach dem Saum von Deans

T-Shirt und hob es vorsichtig hoch.

Eine Stichwunde wurde sichtbar, doch sie schien zum Glück nicht sehr

tief zu sein. "Wo hat er Dir die Spritze verpasst?"

"Mein Bein.", antwortete er. "Das Zeug hat mich sofort umgehauen.

Sollten wir uns auch mal besorgen..."

"Dean!", gab Sam angespannt zurück.

Dean schloss die Augen. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise. "Das hier...

ich wusste es nicht."

"Das ist mir schon klar, Du Idiot!", antwortete Sam und lachte kurz. Er

nahm Deans Arm, legte ihn sich um die Schulter und zog ihn hoch.

Vorsichtig hievte er ihn auf seine Schultern. Dean stöhnte kurz auf.

"Tut mir leid!", sagte Sam. "Aber ich kriege Dich anders nicht die

Treppe runter."

"Unsere Sachen!", presste Dean hervor.

"Die hole ich später!"

Langsam und vorsichtig trug Sam seinen Bruder die Treppen hinunter. Dean

hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren, also beeilte er sich und

brachte ihn nach draußen. Er öffnete die Hintertür des Impala und legte

ihn auf die Rückbank. In dem Moment als Sam ihn losließ und die Tür

schließen wollte, schreckte Dean auf.

"Ist schon okay.", sagte Sam beruhigend. "Es ist okay. Schlaf weiter."

Deans Kopf sank wieder zurück und Sam achtete darauf, dass sich auch

sein Atem beruhigte. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, wie viel Glück sie

gehabt hatten - schnell ging er um den Wagen herum und setzte sich

hinters Steuer.

Nachdem er den Motor gestartet hatte, verlor er sich in Gedanken.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Elena Roxin ihnen helfen würde. Sie war

es gewesen, die er kurz bevor Dean verschleppt wurde gesehen hatte.

Wegen ihr waren ihre Taschenlampen ausgefallen. Vielleicht hatte sie es

getan, um sie vor diesem Kerl zu schützen... dass er ein Nachtsichtgerät

benutzte konnte jemand, der vor hundert Jahren gelebt hatte, nicht

ahnen. Dann hatte sie ihm die Tür geöffnet, so dass er nach Dean suchen

konnte. Vielleicht hoffte Elena auf Vergebung für ihre Taten in der

Vergangenheit? Er wusste es nicht...

Wenig später erreichte er die nächstgrößere Stadt und stoppte vor dem

Krankenhaus. Sofort waren Ärzte zur Stelle, die sich um Dean kümmerten

und seine eigene Stichwunde und die Schnittwunden verarzteten.

Als Sam das kleine Krankenzimmer betrat in dem Dean lag, war sein Bruder

bereits wieder wach und lächelte ihm zu.

"Fühlst Du Dich besser?", fragte er.

Dean nickte.

"Was sagen die Ärzte?"

"Sie wollen mich nur noch ein paar Stunden zur Beobachtung hierbehalten.

Dann können wir los und den Job zu Ende bringen."

Sam zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich.

"Und wie geht es Dir?", fragte Dean. "Du siehst aus, als wärst Du unter

einen Lastwagen geraten."

Sam fasste sich ans Kinn, welches zurzeit am heftigsten schmerzte.

"Ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte er dann. "Glaubst Du Elena will, dass wir

das Messer vernichten?"

"Sah für mich ganz danach aus.", antwortete Dean. "Andernfalls hätte sie

das Ding bestimmt mitgenommen."

Sam nickte langsam. "Dann tun wir es."

"Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich Dich nie wieder mit irgendwelchen

Clownwitzen aufziehen werde.", sagte Dean.

Sam grinste. "Tatsächlich?"

Dean tat so, als würde er stark nachdenken. "Mal sehen!"

Etwa drei Stunden später konnte Dean das Krankenhaus verlassen und sie

fuhren zurück zu dem Museum. Es dämmerte bereits und sie wollten die

Sache zu Ende bringen, bevor eventuell jemand anderes vom Personal

auftauchte.

Sam ging die Treppe zum Eingang hoch und wartete auf Dean, der aufgrund

der Stichwunde vorsichtig war und zunächst austestete, wie er am besten

folgen konnte.

"Soll ich wirklich nicht alleine reingehen?", fragte Sam.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Kannst Du Deinem alten Bruder nicht einen

Moment Zeit lassen?"

Sam grinste kurz. "Nein, aber ich kann meinem alten, verletzten Bruder

einen Moment Zeit lassen."

Er stieg wieder einige Stufen hinunter und nahm Deans Arm. Dieser

blickte ihn protestierend an.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass wir ins zweite Stockwerk hoch müssen?", fragte

Sam und dachte gar nicht daran, seine Hand wegzunehmen.

"Du magst mich für alt halten, Sammy, aber senil bin ich noch lange

nicht, okay?", knurrte Dean, ließ sich dann jedoch von ihm helfen.

Mit unglaublicher Geduld von Sams Seite, der das Genörgel seines Bruders

wohlwissend ignornierte, erreichten sie die Tür zum zweiten Stock.

"Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.", sagte Dean.

"Gern geschehen!", gab Sam zurück und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Danke.", antwortete Dean kleinlaut und ging dann voraus bis zu dem

Raum, in dem die Leiche des Wachmanns lag. "Was für ein kranker Typ...",

sagte er als er ihn erblickte. "ich nehme es lieber mit 20 Geistern auf

als mit einem gestörten Menschen."

"Glaub mir, da kann ich Dir nur zustimmen.", antwortete Sam und dachte

an seine letzte Begegnung mit einigen ziemlich gestörten Menschen zurück.

"Also, bringen wir die Sache zu Ende?", fragte Dean dann.

Sam ging zu dem Platz hinüber, wo das Messer auf den Boden gefallen war,

als Elenas Geist sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Er hob es auf und

betrachtete es für einen Augenblick. Ob sie wirklich die Mörderin all

dieser Menschen gewesen war?

"Hey, Rainman - können wir dann?", rief Dean und riss ihn aus seinen

Gedanken.

Sam blickte ihn kurz an und steckte das Messer in seine Hosentasche. Sie

würden es später einschmelzen lassen und die Reste dann irgendwo

vergraben. Dann sammelte er ihre restlichen Sachen vom Boden, verstaute

sie in Deans großer Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

"Komm schon.", drängte Dean und ging voraus.

Sam drehte sich noch einmal um - Die Leiche des Wachmanns würde bald

gefunden werden und seine kranke Idee würde so zur Wahrheit werden - er

würde für alle Außenstehenden das dritte Opfer von Elenas Geist sein...

Er folgte Dean zur Treppe, der es abwärts zum Glück alleine schaffte und

Sam somit eine weitere Strapaze seiner sowieso schon blank liegenden

Nerven ersparte.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen im Wagen verstaut hatten und Sam auf der

Fahrerseite einsteigen wollte, warf er einen letzten Blick zurück auf

das Haus - hinter einem der vergitterten Fenster erblickte er noch

einmal kurz die junge Frau in weiß, bevor sie sich erneut in Luft auflöste.

Sam konnte nicht anders... im Innern hoffte er, dass sie an einen

besseren Ort gelangen würde, nachdem sie das Messer vernichtet hatten...

-ENDE-


End file.
